


Find what you love and let it kill you

by QuickQuestionWhy



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickQuestionWhy/pseuds/QuickQuestionWhy
Summary: “I love you”A pause.“That’s sweet”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Find what you love and let it kill you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

Valkyrie knelt on the floor, listening to the prisoners jeering at her, listening to Razzia’s taunting.

She knelt there and watched. Watched as Razzia’s parasites snapped at her. Watched as Skulduggery walked slowly towards her, loading his revolver as he moved. Watched as he came to a halt, crouching down in front of her. Tilted his head.

“Any last words?”

He twirled the gun and pressed the muzzle to her forehead.

Valkyrie thought for a moment. Of all the things she wished to say, the things she needed to apologise for, the people she wished she could say goodbye to. Her parents, Alice, Tanith, Fletcher.

She wished she had more time.

“I love you”

A pause.

“That’s sweet”

Skulduggery pulled the trigger.

And death greeted Valkyrie like an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
